


it's all tord's fault

by dancing_mannequins



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pain Kink, cross-dressing, handjob, this is so bad i apologize, tom is really fucking gay, tord is a kinky motherfucker, wet dream??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_mannequins/pseuds/dancing_mannequins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it all started with one stupid, confusing dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all tord's fault

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahahahaha i am s o s o r r y

as tom lay on his bed, he couldn't remember the last time he thought about anyone in a sexual way. maybe like a month ago, about edd? he didn't have enough mental energy at the time to deal with it, so he just sort of pushed it aside and forgot about it. but now his unresolved sexuality was staring him in the face with the force of a thousand boners, actually, just one. the one he currently had.  
tom groaned and pressed the palms of his hands against his empty eye sockets. this was all tord's fault. stupid tord and his stupid face and his stupid, stupid hair and his stupid god damn accent! tom wanted to cry. this is how he was going to die, at three in the morning from a boner for his favorite not-friend.  
it all started with a dream, a very confusing dream where tom was laying on tord's bed, in a skirt, tord hovering above him. tord's face was flushed and there was something sinister yet comforting in his eyes. hearts? no, that's only in cartoons. tom was a bit worried about how close tord's face was to his, but his brain went a bit foggy as tord started to kiss his way down his neck. it was weird, tom knew tord hated his guts, but god, he sure knew how to make his legs turn to jelly. tom started to push tord away, but then tord bit down on his neck, just above his collarbone.  
and then tom woke up with a fucking boner. he rubbed at the spot where dream-tord had bit down, feeling a bit confused. it did seem like something actual tord would do, but it felt... wrong. off. tom didn't even want to think about the skirt part. he sighed. he might as well take care of the traitor in his pants and then just go back to sleep... it's not like he had anywhere to be tomorrow. today? whatever.

tom woke up at around 11:30 am. he thanked god for not giving him another fucking boner, rolling out of bed and stumbling down the hallway. he was about to make himself some cereal until tord took the fucking cereal box out of his hands. there was the tord he knew. tord started playing keep-away with him, further infuriating tom.  
"dude, gimme the cereal!" tom jumped up a little just to try and reach for the box.  
"how bout i do anyway?" there was a familiar malicious glint in tord's eyes.  
tom really, really wanted to punch that stupid smirk off of his face. he finally swiped the cereal box away from him, glaring and willing his face to _not blush oh my god don't blush._ tom tried not to notice tord sticking his tongue out at him. it kinda made him want to explode or hide under the table. but he didn't, because his friends would notice something was up _immediately._ so he just shoved cereal in his face and tried to think of anything other than his dream last night and the way that tord was so awful and also kind of amazing at the same time. tom hated the fact that he was starting to like tord, even a little.  
"so i was looking at this girl's dating profile earlier and she's got so many kinks listed here!" tord pulled out his phone to bring up said profile. "it's like, asphyxiation, bondage, crying, biting-"  
tom's face went red, and he felt once again like he was about to explode. he got up out of his seat quickly and bolted to his room, closing the door behind him. he climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over his face, wishing he didn't exist. or better yet, that tord didn't exist. he could deal with edd, but tord? christ, no.

tom knew he must have fallen asleep at some point because when he woke up again, the sun was lower in the sky and orange light from the window was on the end of his bed. just as he was about to check what time it was, he heard a knock from the door. he reluctantly got out of bed and straightened his hoodie, opening the door with a tired expression on his face. whoever was up there must have wanted to make him suffer, because tord was standing there holding a skirt.  
tom immediately slammed the door, face burning.  
"oh, come on tom, open up!" a couple more knocks sounded from the other side of the door. "i just wanted to ask you something!" tom sighed and rubbed at his face. he turned around and opened the door slowly, glaring at tord. glaring was the least he could do, really.  
"what do you want, tord." tom decided it was the best to look anywhere but the pleated, light blue skirt. not that he cared about that or anything.  
"oh, i just found this lying around and i was wondering if it was yours!" tord's grin was almost terrifyingly huge. tom couldn't believe _this_ was the guy he... did he want to fuck him? god, don't think about it, tom.  
"i've... never seen it before." tom was slowly closing the door before tord put his hand on it and stopped him.  
"but i bet it would look great on you!"  
"why do you even care?! fuck off!" tom yanked the door out of tord's grip and slammed it shut. his face was hot to the touch. tom leaned against the door and slid down to sit on the floor. he hated the predicament he had gotten himself into. it was like every word tord said was teasing him! he got up and shuffled over to his closet, moving a couple things around until he found what he was looking for. a bottle of vodka, a bit dusty but it would do the trick. tom's current plan was to drink until he passed out, and he did just that. the last thing he remembered was falling face-first onto his bed.

when tom woke up, his head was pounding and it felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. he rolled over onto his back and noticed the empty bottle of vodka on the floor. tom groaned, sitting up and rubbing his forehead. that's when he noticed the fucking skirt on the end of his bed. tom covered his eyes. no way would tord do something like that, right? this was going to far.  
but tom couldn't lie to himself. he kinda did wanna try it on, if only to see how it would look. _no,_ he told himself, _you wouldn't actually do that, right?_ tom took a deep breath and snatched it up from the end of the bed.  
"fucking hell, what am i even doing." tom murmured to himself as he slipped off his jeans. once the skirt was on, he looked in the mirror on the wall. again, he couldn't lie, it was kind of fitting. tom gave a little twirl and smiled to himself. it _was_ pretty cute. but he stopped in his tracks when he heard his bedroom door open. it was tord, _again._ could tom not catch a break?  
"tom, it's time for breakfast..." tord slowly trailed off, seemingly drinking in the sight of tom in the skirt. tom felt like he was imploding in on himself, and instinctively pulled the edge of the skirt down. tord finally gave a snicker and closed the door, leaving tom alone with his embarrassment.  
tom was quick to change out of the skirt and back into his jeans, rushing to breakfast in the least-conspicuous way possible. when he got to the table, tord had a knowing expression on his face. he smirked up at tom, making tom want to punch him in the face again. this breakfast would be pretty tense on tom's side.

after breakfast, tom was about to disappear into his room again but before he could reach his room, someone dragged him into a different room. i bet you can guess who it was, god damn _tord._  
"what the fuck-" tord cut tom off by leaning in close. tom remembered that look on his face. he remembered the teeth in his shoulder.  
"i don't know how all to say this, but i was right, you did look good in that skirt." tord's smirk seemed to cut his face in half.  
"shut up!" tom pushed tord away, face burning. he made a run for it and ran to his room, kicking the door closed. it felt like steam was coming out of his ears. tord was teasing him in the cruelest way. this was worse than the time tord backed his car into him.  
"aw, come on tom," tord said from the other side of the door. "i promise i'm not messing with you. your ass looked great in that skirt." tom couldn't take it anymore. he swung open the door and pulled tord inside by the collar. he swung around and closed the door, pinning himself under tord.  
"i said, _shut up."_ tom pulled tord's face to his, angrily kissing him. he could feel tord smirking against his lips, and tord wrapped his arms around his waist. tom grumbled as tord bit his bottom lip, roughly pulling at tord's hair in retaliation.  
"hmm, so you wanna play it like that." tord whispered.  
"fuck you."  
"that can be arranged." he chuckled, eyes half lidded and shining with that same combination of _sinister and comfort_ from tom's dream. tord lifted tom up and carried him over to the bed, unceremoniously dropping him down onto the covers.  
when they kissed again, tord came in too strong and they both knocked teeth. tom guessed he tried to make it better or apologize by sucking a hickey onto his neck. and then tord fucking bit his shoulder. tom let out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a moan, grabbing at the back of tord's jacket. tom's breath hitched as tord was grinding his hips into tom's while still kissing his neck. tom kinda wished he had done this sooner.  
everything was going kind of fuzzy because tord started unbuttoning tom's pants, but tom was sure tord was mumbling something like _i love you_ or calling him __baby boy__ which made tom feel kind of confused but it was also going straight to his dick. he needed some more pressure.  
"t-tord, please." tom squeezed his eyes shut. he couldn't believe he was doing this.  
"what was that, baby? you gotta speak up." tord stopped and looked up at him, and tom quietly cursed himself.  
"please touch me," he choked out. "please, tord." tord smiled and leaned down to kiss tom again, pushing one hand up under his hoodie and using the other to tease his cock. tom moaned into tord's mouth, wrapping his legs around tord's waist and pulling him closer. yeah, he really couldn't lie to himself anymore, he didn't really hate tord. he kinda liked him, despite tord being an ass at times. but right now tom could probably say that he _loved_  tord, which might've scared him a bit but it's not like he was thinking about that sort of thing. tord started jerking him off faster, making tom's breath stop in his throat. he could faintly hear tord saying _yeah, baby, just like that_ and tom saw stars. when he came down from his high, he realized tord was looking at him... lovingly?  
"hey," tord said softly, leaning down to tom's ear.  
"yeah?" tom croaked out, still clutching the back of tord's jacket. he could almost feel tord's heartbeat, they were pressed so close together.  
"maybe next time you can wear the skirt."  
"shut up, you dork."

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second quickest fic i have ever written and completed. it took me around a day?? and i did fu cking smut research.  
> also tord might be ooc but its the first time i ever written for him?? but like,, tom came really easily to me. idk ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> thanks for reading this piece of shit!! BYE
> 
> edit: WHY DOES THIS KEEP GETTING KUDOS WJAT TO H E C K
> 
> edit 2: please stop commenting saying youre "sinning" or that theyre your "gay babies" or whatever. im a trans gay man, please stop fucking saying shit like that! its homophobic and really fucking annoying


End file.
